Meaningless
by Sand-Jounin-Temari
Summary: It was meaningless, ever time they met. Rating not to be taken lightly; skated over lemon.
1. Chapter 1

_Random alert. BEEEEP! You've been warned xD I own nothing! Small reference to Yeats! No two characters are mentioned here but I think it's safe to say that it's pretty obvious who I'm talking about. But interpret it however you like :D  
_

She enters with him on her arm, laughing and waving to his friends as she pulls her gown along with her. She looks at me and smiles a polite meaningless smile and we exchange polite meaningless words. It doesn't take long before they take their seat across from me; a formality more than anything.

I know I look good and I know that_ he_ knows it too. The quirk of his mouth is more than words can say. He watches me the entire evening, glancing at his wife every now and again to make sure she is entertained before his eyes flicker right back to me.

_It feels so right_.

He gestures his head vaguely to the right, in a _"can I see you for a moment"_ kind of way. So I stand and leave, excusing myself to the ladies' room to no one in particular and he follows behind a minute later. It's a game, you see, one that we've been playing for the best part of a decade. In the dim hallway, I see him standing there, watching me with eyes of a predator.

_No_, I correct myself; He has always been _my_ prey.

He pushes me against the wall behind a concealed staircase, and our bodies join quickly, hushed panting and gasping while his shadows contort and wrap around my body. _This is right,_ I think to myself, not thinking of his wife sitting at the table, wondering what could be taking him so long, or my fiance laughing with the Kage about something meaningless. There's no time for reality when we meet, just pure frustration with the way things have turned out. "_It's for the better_," I had once said to him, and I laugh at how empty those words were.

He knows what to do to get me where I need to be and it doesn't take long for me to shudder and arch as he whispers sweet _nothings_ to me. When he is finished, he straightens out his clothing and looks at me once more, meaninglessly, before leaving.

I stand there and try to calm my pounding pulse. Since when could the prey make the predator weak?_ This isn't right_, I think to myself, fixing my makeup quickly and straightening my dress. _It has never been meaningless.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Please understand that I wanted to make Shikamaru seem... possessive? I don't know if that's the right word but you get what I mean, right? I own nothing :D __Merry Christmas to all who celebrate it!_

He sees her twisting a strand of her hair around a finger from where he stands and he smirks to himself; this site shouldn't be so familiar.

Mia looks at him and smiles distractedly and bites her bottom lip. It is easy to tell she's nervous.

"I've never been to one of your Shinobi dinners. Is it much different from regular evenings?" she asks, her lip turning purple from constant assault. He assures her vaguely that it's nothing to be concerned about and leads her away from the threshold.

_Her_ eyes are on him as he enters but she looks away to talk to the handsome man beside her; her _fiance_, he sneers to himself. She talks about him often, insisting he is a good man. That doesn't stop her from coming to him though, he thinks to himself.

Mia spots the Kazekage and begins her raptures about his child and Shikamaru takes the opportunity to watch_ her_ again. Her hands are folded in front of her, twisting a napkin before realizing what she's doing and dropping it quickly. The man to her left doesn't seem to notice and continues smiling at her, no doubt in awe of her. Shikamaru remembers feeling that before; he still feels it now.

Mia returns, blushing, and follows his train of sight to see the Kazekage's older sister. "What is it?" she asks him. He looks at her with the usual apathetic eyes and says that they should sit at _that_ table because he wants to talk to the man with the sandy blonde hair.

She doesn't question him; even when he sits _across_ from the handsome man. She exchanges polite words with _her_ and he smiles, thinking of how irritated she must be.

Later, when conversation fills the table, he gestures to the hallway leading to the bathroom. She excuses herself a few minutes later and he follows behind not long after.

It happens then, under the dim lighting of the staircase; that rawness he's been missing, those breathy sighs, _moans_, all for him. He drinks her in, unable to see what's in front of him.

He blames the lighting.

When they are done, he wants to curl her up in his arms and just _stay_ but reality is cruel and his wife is probably wondering where he is. Mia was never the most patient of people.

He looks at her once more and sees her eyes and wants to cry. But he turns away; he doesn't want to hear her say that this is meaningless.


End file.
